Haunted
by Phoenix From The Ashes
Summary: A oneshot about how Seto's and Jonouchi's Father's haunt them both and how they discover they aren't so alone after all...


**Haunted**

**Ok, this is a Puppyshipping fic for Black Egyptian Dragon's contest! Please don't flame 'cause I won't be happy!**

-----------­-------------------------

'You're a worthless brat. You'll never account to anything, you're nothing but a burden to those around you.'

-----------­-------------------------

Jonouchi put his head between his hands, he tried to focus his attention at the teacher who was trying to explain a physics theory, something about speed equals distance over time, but every time she opened her mouth, all he heard was a cruel grinding voice, each time he glanced up at her face, it twisted and morphed into the sneering drunken features of his Father. He shook his head, he knew this wasn't healthy, but he'd be damned if he told anyone about it. No one knew about his Father, not even Honda. No one knew the pain and mental torture that he would encounter each time he simply stepped into his apartment. He knew that at this moment, his Father was probably drowning himself in drink, growing angrier every second. Despite all this, Jonouchi still loved his Father, still wanted him to get better so that they could be a family again, so that Shizuka could maybe come visit and maybe, just maybe his parents could get back together again. Jonouchi gave a small smile at that thought. I will endure all of this pain, he thought, if only I'll have a family again.

-----------­-------------------------

'You will not stop working, you will work through the day and half way through the night, you will learn honour, pride and respect for those more powerful, you will also learn how to lie, how to gain power and how to make someone's life collapse from underneath them'

-----------­-------------------------

Seto narrowed his eyes a fraction, now is not the time for "sentimental" flashbacks, he scolded himself. But try as he might, he couldn't stop a faint memory trickle through his hardened barriers.

Seto clenched his fists, his fingernails digging into his palm to make four perfect little crescents in his soft flesh. Perfect. That's what his Step Father had wanted him to be, invincible, a weapon. But, Seto thought wryly, that weapon blew up in his face. Seto shifted slightly in his seat, the only sign of his uncertainty in himself. The guilt still weighed down on him. He had killed a man.

Well technically, Gozaburo died by his own hand, but Seto drove him to that suicide. But Gozaburo was still torturing him. In his dreams, every time he saw a shadow, he knew that his Stepfather was inside it waiting for him to step inside the darkness.

Every time someone looked upon him with eyes of hate, every time someone spoke about the young CEO with disgust in their voice, he knew that Gozaburo was behind them, laughing and whispering in their ear. Seto closed his eyes, but he could still see a film playing, a small seven year old boy with brown hair and sharp blue eyes, crying out in pain as an older man with smirking features brought a cane down upon the young boys hand.

Seto couldn't suppress a shudder.

-----------­-------------------------

'Ok, I'll see ya later Honda.' Jonouchi called, 'don't forget to tell Yugi I wish his Gramps better.'

'Will do!' Honda called back as he left the changing rooms.

Jonouchi sighed as he turned back to face the changing room wall. He could take off his shirt now that the changing rooms were clear, something which he preferred unless it was absolutely necessary.

-----------­------------------------

Seto stalked down the corrider, glaring at any that dared to glance at him. He couldn't believe it, the great Seto Kaiba, on cleaning duty! There would be hell to pay for this.

He opened the door to the boys changing rooms, which led to the cleaning supplies, and let it swing shut. It made no sound, which was something that immensely displeased Seto; he was in the mood for a door to slam loudly.

He turned to the inside of the changing rooms and froze.

Jonouchi was naked on the upper half of his body, but that wasn't what bothered him, it was the dark mottled purple bruises that littered his back.

Jonouchi, who obviously hadn't heard him despite the CEO's muttering and cursing, was humming tunelessly as he picked up his shirt.

'What happened to your back?' Seto said coldly.

Jonouchi jumped and turned around. 'What's it to you Moneybags?' he said, recovering quickly.

Seto remained silent until it became too unbearable for Jonouchi, 'Fine,' he shouted out, 'I got in the middle of a gang fight.'

'Unlikely.' Seto replied.

'And why would that be?' Jonouchi sneered, mockingly.

'I'm sure no gang would be considerate enough to leave marks on _only_ your back, surely they would want to display their handiwork for the whole world to see, your wounds are from someone closer to you, someone who doesn't want to be found out.'

Jonouchi gave a small almost unnoticed gasp before regaining his composure and laughing, 'Sure Kaiba, lets go with that.'

'Maybe someone like a father.'

Jonouchi's transformation was almost magical. His laughing features quickly turned into rage as he ran for the CEO. He pushed the taller man against the wall and breathed in rage, 'How the hell would you know that?'

'It's not hard to figure out Mutt, you're mother left with your younger sister about seven years ago, claiming violence on her husbands part, he is the only relative you live with, someone mentions their father and your face twists into an expression of half rage and half helplessness.'

Jonouchi let go Seto and slid to the floor, 'why do you even care?' he whispered, golden hair falling over his eyes.

'Because…' Seto tried to force the words out, 'because…' he gave up and decided to show Jonouchi instead.

The younger boy looked up as Seto let go of the cleaning stuff he held in his hand, he watched curiously and Seto removed his jacket and shirt. He saw Seto take a small breath in, seemingly drawing in courage, before turning around and showing Jonouchi his back.

Jonouchi's breath hitched in his throat as he saw about half a dozen scars littering the other wise flawless skin of the CEO.

'I had bruises and welts from canes too,' Seto said in the gentlest tone Jonouchi had ever heard him voice, 'but they faded away. I'm glad for that. My stepfather was an evil, twisted man, you're not alone… Jonouchi.'

Jonouchi tried to speak, but he couldn't. He tried to rise, but he couldn't. He choked as tears spilled over from his eyes; he held his head as he rocked back and forth in despair. All the anguish and anger he had held inside of him, all the feelings of hate he had held towards alcohol poured out of him. He hiccupped in surprise as strong arms drew him close to a warm body; he turned his head towards the other and wrapped his arms around his comforter's neck as he sobbed.

Seto tried to stop the tears coming to his own eyes, but he failed. He held his enemy close as they cried. Although, Seto thought, I can't really call him my enemy any more, can I?

-----------­------------------------

**Ok and that would be the end! I know it's not an obvious Puppyshipping but I thought it felt right just to leave it there!**

**Please review, I always reply to them!**


End file.
